User blog:Wachowman/Parody 61 Mini vs Noah ft Tiger (Isaac vs Bill ft Neil)
Sup niggas...yes...2 blogs in one day, sue me. Notes I would like to thank Fire for Tiger's verses parodying Neil's, thanks for all the help bud :) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY NOAH VS MINIPOP BEGIN Mini verse 1 Of all the real rappers on this wiki, They put Stofferex and Shaun's kid up against me? Don't think I'm small, my names misleading, How have you not learned that you're not supposed to mess with Mini. You're not liked here see, with your AWC, I've seen creepier battles made by MSV. You wanna battle, Noah? Go back to your Ark, Known as a nice guy, yet people call you dark. Wiki rule! Did you read that? Or did you not know that you're getting under everyone's skin, Also it wasn't better when you talked to Xim or Four4 or anyone who would turn you in. I joined in December, I'm the wikis gift, What about your AWC's you're talking with. Made multiple IP's, lied to Wachow, Wanna know when you'll get beat? ProbablyNao! Noah verse 1 Yes, it's true, the AWC's that spoke were from my same IP, But heres the truth, they were my friends on my homes Internet with me And I'm still active here, where've you been queer? What have you even done since the start of this year. You pussied out after the fact no one cared about Gauss was clear. Speaking of Gauss you wrote a blog bout him, but was cared by nobody, You just kept talking about him, from chat, to the ERB lobby. You don't wanna mess with the flows of, Noah, you know? I rap faster than any equation you can show. Stick to smoking all that Rainbow Weed, Might as well be in a good mood when you're about to get beat. Mini verse 2 Well, I conclude that your as lonely as CE, As well that you're more annoying than Bob and Piet Plzing. When a new user joins here they end up being liked by Nikki, Except for when we you joined the wiki. While I compare you to Mind, thats a sign, that's i need to show you what is right. And I can estimate, that you don't stand a chance to me now I see why you're called dark, cause you're not bright. And I'll leave you with a kick from another mod, with the truth, That Firebrand, Four4, Nikki, Scrawland, Night, Tesla, Coupe, BTTF, Piet, MrA, A6, Jphil, Patts, and Joe didn't side with you! Tiger verse 1(2) How bout you stop being snarky and actually nice? We got a dorky user who was driven out by Slice. You vs Tiger? No dice, your defeat will suffice, By the way, Noah hates you even more than Mice. Him and I put the swag into the wiki, While your constant whining about Gauss makes you look bitchy. And that whining is even starting to annoy Nikki, You may act smart but your comments make the mods get kick-y. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF (screen shows an Admin facing off against a Rollback) ...HISTORY! Who won? Mini Noah and Tiger Category:Blog posts